Un dios que
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Nunca antes tuve un motivo. -No hay ningún valor o razón para existir-Eso fue lo que dijiste pero ahora comprendo que no estas del todo en lo cierto, pude entenderlo finalmente, sin ayuda de apuntes o algo por el estilo, sino a modo de lo que es fuerte en ti y no dudas en demostrar en cualquier situación. Todo llego a mi mente como un flash lleno de sentimentalismo.PoV de Tsukito.
1. Capitulo 1- Un dios que siente envidia

Es mi primer fic sobre Kamigami no Asobi, espero lo disfruten, creo es el primero en españos asi que espero sea de su agrado. El Pov es de Loki y transcurre en el capitulo 7 del anime.

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

_¿Por qué ella es tan especial?_

_¿Por qué no puedes dejarla de lado?_

_¿Acaso recuerdas nuestra promesa?_

_Siempre habíamos estado juntos, los dioses siempre me dejaban de lado, pero tu asi como Thor estaban conmigo, me aceptaban, no me dejaban nunca de lado… pero ahora, no tienes ojos para mi._

_Solo para ella._

**-Siempre estaremos juntos, prometido-**

_Esa promesa, estoy seguro pudiste haberla olvidado, ahora no es importante como para tenerla en la memoria. Soy demasiado bromista, jugueton y nada me lo llevo a tomar enserio a menos que se trate de ti, si es asi todo sera importante, motivo para que se detenga el mundo, sin embargo…_

_¿Acaso te importa eso?_

_Últimamente parece que solo tienes ojos para Yui, no hay nadie en el mundo que no sea ella, quiero preguntarte…_

_¿Por qué te interesa esa diosa japones?_

_¿Por qué no te alejas de ella?_

_¿Por qué es especial para ti?_

_Siempre tropiezas por todo, y yo siempre me preoupaba por tus caídas, me asustaba el ver que solo de esa manera llegas a sufrir._

_Un dia mientras caminaba despreocupadamente te vi con ella, me dabas la espalda, pero te veias feliz, lo se porque soy tu amigo, te has interesado tanto en la escuela, en la graduacion, pero sobretodo en los sentimientos humanos, debo admitir que yo también aprendo sobre estos sentimientos pero a tu diferencia, los mios son destructivos, al menos eso creo._

_· · ·__Envidia __· · ·_

_· · ·__Odio __· · ·_

_· · ·__Rencor __· · ·_

_· · ·__Tristeza __· · ·_

_Siempre la llevas de la mano, caminando tan alegremente, empeze a tentarte con la comida, tu barbacoa favorita era lo ideal, la cocine junto a Thor; quería alejarte de ella, y lo único que consegui fue que la invitaras._

_Ya en tu barbacoa, le demostraba tantas indirectas directas, nunca compartes tu carne mucho menos si es tu favorita, pero a ella le diste un pedazo, en ese instante sentí un revoltijo en mi estomago, enojo, decepcion, nadie me lo habia contad, el saber que era una humana solo me daba ansias de separarlos aun mas._

_·_

_·_

_A pesar de tener que trabajar juntos para el mercado navideño, tu siempre la buscabas, y de alguna manera trataba de separarte de ella_

**-¡Espera Loki!-**_Estabas enojado, cualquiera podría notarlo _**-¿Qué crees que haces?-**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa, Baldr?, tu cara da miedo-**_crei que si me hacia el desentendido dejarías el tema de lado._

**-No te hagas el tonto. Trato de hablar en serio- **_lamentaba que me conocieras tan bien._

**-¿En serio?- **_al parecer tiendo a ser siempre asi_

**-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Yui?- **

_¿Acaso te interesa?, fue lo que pensé al instante, algo que quería preguntar y sin embargo no me atrevi._

**-¿De que hablas? No te entiendo…Ah por cierto- **_desviar el tema siempre funciono, olvidas esos detalles y los dejas de lado._

**-Loki, mirame a los ojos.- **

_¿Esperas que funcione?_

**-¿Po-por que estas tan serio? Solo es una chica humana. ¿Qué importa…?-**

_Si no importa, ¿Por qué mi preocupación?_

_Es solo una humana, yo soy un dios._

_¿Acaso compite contra mi?_

_¿Solo por atención de Baldr?_

**-¡Loki!- -No me decepciones mas.- **_Por alguna razón aquello me preocupo, pero no llego a sentirse como algo que esperaba_

**-¡Ah, si! Ahora que lo pienso hay algo que tengo que hacer.-**_empeze a esquivarte, quería tenerte lejos, estaba enojado contigo pero no me explicaba el porqué de ello._

**-¡Espera Loki! ¡No he terminado…!- **_si no me has puesto atención en todo este tiempo, ¿esperas que yo si lo haga?_

**-Te escuchare despues- **_no quiero escuchar, no quiero verte ahora, es ilógico, nuestro "pequeño" conflicto es por tu falta de atención hacia a mi, entonces…_

_¿Por qué te quiero lejos ahora mismo?_

**-¡Loki!-**

_Aunque gritaras, aunque rogaras, aunque te arrastraras, o corrieras para alcanzarme y cayeras en el acto, no me molestare en verte, no me preocupare de cómo estes, porque siempre tendras Yui para que te cuide ¿o no?_

**-¡Loki! ¿Por qué huyes Loki?, ¿Por qué actuas asi Loki?-**

**-¿Por qué te importa tanto esa humana?- -¡¿Por qué?! **

**-Es especial-**

**-…-**

**-Cuando la conoci, lo supe de inmediato…¡Ella es especial para mi! Especial… ella es especial. **_Especial…Especial…especial… es lo único que sabes decir._

**-¿Especial? ¡Tu eres especial para mi! Thor, tu y yo…Podemos hacerlo todo juntos ¡Prometimos estar juntos, sin importar que pasara!- **

**-Claro que lo recuerdo. Es una promesa importante.-**

**-¡Entonces…!- **_ahí paraste, huiste y me dejaste solo para ir con Yui, en ese momento me prometi algo._

_Te la arrebataría._

_La busque en el trabajo para el mercado, me disculpe, como si en verdad estuviera arrepentido._

_¿Por qué me tomo tantas molestias?_

**-Me sentía perdida… pero ahora, el viaje escolar, la salida a ver la Luna y las estrellas. Y claro, las clases regulares. Disfruto el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Espero que tengamos una gran graduacion…y que creemos increibles recuerdos juntos. Asi me siento ahora. Asi que…-**

_No pude evitar ponerle atención, su voz se oia tan convencida, tal vez al principio tenia cierta melancolía pero sin duda cambio a una alegría, como si cada vez que hablaras y recordaras todo lo que hemos pasado fuera suficiente para sentirte mejor._

**-¿En serio?- **_solte la caja que sostenía, llevaba tus adornos dentro, pero en ese momento obtuve una gran idea _**-En ese caso…- **_te tome la muñeca, te introduje en un callejon_

**-¿Qu-que…?- **_estabas extrañada, pero ¿acaso crees que me importa eso? Lo único que busco es cumplir mi propósito._

**-Hagamos algunos recuerdos especiales- mi vos debía oírse provocativa, algo con lo cual te invitara**

**-¿Recuerdos especiales?- seguías confundida. Es por eso que detesto a los humanos… son demasiados estúpidos.**

**-Antes de graduarnos…- mi voz siseaba cada palabra, despellejando deseo falso**

**-¿Antes de graduarnos?-**

**-Vamos…-**

**-¿Vamos…?-**

**-…a tener muchos recuerdos juntos.-**

**-¿Muchos recuerdos?-**

**-…- **_en el momento en que decía eso sonreíste, como si fuera una gran iluminación la que te dije, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?_

**-¿Significa que intentaras graduarte con nosotros?-**

**-¡No, yo no…!- **_aun no entendía la razón para que pensaras eso, ¿no habia sido lo suficientemente claro?, crei que hablaba de manera clara, ¿acaso hablaba francés?_

**-¡Que alegría! ¡Siempre quise ser tu amiga!- **_tu sonrisa se ensancho mas, en ese momento me pareciste realmente hermosa, con tu sonrisa radiante, la habia visto tantas veces y creaba el mismo efecto en mi._

_¿Qué efecto producía?_

_¿Por qué no puedo desviar la mirada?_

_¿Por qué me siento tan avergonzado?_

**-…- **_no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, estoy demasiado ensimismado con tus palabras, con tu sonrisa, con esos cabellos violetas ondeando por cada palabra, asi como tus ojos cafes decididos con un brillos especialmente hermoso._

_Ese brillo ¿es por mi?_

_Me sentí avergonzado, se que me sonroje_

**-Pero últimamente, parecía que me odiabas… No sabia que hacer… ¡Pero me alegra! ¡De verdad me alegra!-**

_Seguía escuchándote atentamente, no quería alejarme, y por extraño que parezca, quería abrazarte, darte un ligero roce en esos delicados labios, que hablaban sobre la amistad, y muchas cosas mas, puse atención en cada silaba; quería que ese momento jamás acabara, _

_-Ella es especial-_

_Recordé las palabras que Baldr habia dicho, con un toque tan dulce queme hizo retorcer, ahora que lo veía bien, ella era realmente especial, siempre lo seria y hasta ahora me habia dado cuenta; primero creía que eras una diosa, por eso esas características tan únicas como lo son la bondad que yace en ti no les tome importancia, despues de todo… eras una diosa mas. Pero al enterarme de que eras humana, pensé que relamente eras especial, sin embargo no podía admitirlo o no quería debido a que me negaba a aceptar tal cosa. Lastima que los dioses japoneses llegaron por ti, para que les ayudaras, te deje ir, aunque te vigilaba de lejos._

_·_

_·_

_Ya era tarde, el festival estaba por comenzar, seguía siguiéndote, y no me explicaba el porque. En un momento Baldr te llevo con, te alejo de los demás y sin duda alguna segui vigilando tus pasos._

_Voy a arrebatársela. A ti y a cualquiera que ose tratar de interponerse._

**-¡Detente, Baldr!-**

_Hiciste caso omiso a mi advertencia, te dio igual que yo estuviera, tomaste el mentón de Yui con una de tus manos, estabas a escasos centímetros de sus labios, puro impulso fue lo que me domino para tomarte del brazo y alejarte de ella, poniéndome entre los dos, tu mirada era furiosa, tal vez con confusión por mi acción_

**-Loki-**

**-Loki-san…-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Baldr? ¡Mirame solo a mi, Baldr! Me…!Me perteneces!-**

_En ese momento no se porque dije aquello, realmente no lo sentía eras mi amigo, pero llego un momento en que eso me dio igual. No me interesaba mucho tu opinión solo logre tener algo conciso._

_No te quería cerca de Yui._

_Querias que estuvieras lo mas alejado de ella…_

_Pero no solo tu…sino todos…_

_Ella me pertenecerá…_

_No me di cuenta de el momento en que esa envidia que sentía por Baldr se transformo en algo obsesivo contra Yui._

_En ese momento me pregunte. ¿En que momento me importa mas Yui que Baldr? No tenia envidia de Yui por estar con Baldr, sino que sentía envidia de Baldr por poder estar junto a Yui._

_¿Cuándo comenze a sentir esto?_

* * *

Es el primer capitulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado y si no es asi avisenme por favor, tengo mas ideas para este fic y todo tendra que ver con cada capitulo del anime, este se basa en el cap. 7 asi que ire retrocediendo aunque a veces usare el mismo capitulo desde otro punto de vista


	2. Cap 2-Un dios que tiene alguien especial

Aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero les encante, va dedicado a_**Sakura Tachi,**__**lucia-nami 14 **_y_**HarukaSou **_les agradezco muchos sus reviews y tambien muchas gracias a quienes lo han puesto como favorito kimiko05, Pierrixx lalalala, PauliGeorgi, My Cruel Nighmare. Ojala les guste el capitulo.

* * *

_Siempre he estado rodeado de muchas deidades, sin embargo, me sentía solo, esto siempre fue asi e incluso aun lo es. Cualquiera podría creer que soy feliz pero la verdad es otra. Me siento tan solo, a pesar de tener a gente a mi lado la soledad no es física sino esta mas adentro, en mi alma._

_Tengo amigos, amigos que no me juzgan solo por mi apariencia, que solo me rodean sin necesidad, son amigos de verdad, pero comienzo a sentir algo mucho mejor, he conococida a una chica, que es tan inocente como lo seria una diosa, si ella llegara a ser una diosa seria la de castidad, porque ella…_

_Es especial._

_Apenas la conoci, en aquel lugar, rodeado de flores donde los animales me rodeaban con tranquilidad, pude ver tus purpuras cabellos moverse, tu mirada castaña llena de confusión y hasta de cierto miedo. Yo estaba igual pero en esos momentos me sentía tan tranquilo que olvide por completo que habia desaparecido sin razón apareciando en este lugar, fue ahí cuando te pude ver, quería ayudarte por que te veias tan indefensa, a simple vista eras tan hermosa que creía eras una diosa, tropeze y tu primera reacción fue ir a mi ayuda, no fue hasta que te acercaste mas que tropeze cayendo prácticamente encima de ti, de cerca eras aun mas preciosa de lo que pude observar de lejos, yo tampoco sabia donde estaban y no era de mucha ayuda pero aun asi no te fuiste. Tal vez me acerce mas de lo debido, tenia minutos de conocerte, sostenía tus pequeñas y suaves manos, estabas tan sonrojada que te veias tierna, como si fueras una niña, Loki se porto de manera grosera pero aun asi tuve que marcharme, pero no sin antes pensar…_

_Eres especial._

_Siempre he estado junto a Loki y Thor pero no fue sino hasta que preparábamos todo para el festival cultural que me di cuenta de algo meramente escencial, siempre estaba junto a ti. De maneras accidentales y como cosa del destino acaba a dar contigo. Como la librería, te encontré y ayude por eso. Estos humanos que solo son representaciones vacias nos rodearon; te alejaron de mi, y al intentar salir solo cree otro problema, me extendiste tu mano desde el suelo, la tome y salimos corriendo a penas se percataron de nuestra huida._

_Eres especial._

**-¿No estas herida?-**_estaba preocupado, asustado de que pudieran haberte llegado a herir_

**-¿eh? E-estoy bien.-**

_Por un segundo me relaje, estaba alegre de que nada te hubiera pasado como un peso que se retira de encima._

**-Bien…si te pasa algo, me hare responsable-**

**-Si…Eh, Baldr-san, ¿estas bien, ¿no te lastimaste?- **_el que te preocuparas por mi me hacia sentir en esos instantes tan feliz, donde deseaba que te quedaras asi._

**-No, estoy bien-**

**-Ah, no puedes lastimarte, ¿verdad?-**

**-Es debido al amor de mi madre, que hizo un acuerdo con todas las cosas para protegerme de la muerte. Por eso nada puede lastimarme. Esta prohibido por la promesa de mi madre-**

**-¿La promesa?-**

**-Todo lo que pudiera dañarme, me evita. Pero si me tropiezo y me caigo, si me lastimo**_- a pesar de sonar como algo bueno deja melancolía el no poder yo mismo conocer lo dañino. No niego una madre es una protectora pero, tampoco me deja conocer algo mas alla._

**-Ahora que lo dices, eso te paso cuando nos conocimos-**

**-Eres extraña, lo has sido desde que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué no te afecta estar cerca de mi? Como soy el Dios de la luz, encanto inconscientemente a todos a mi alrededor. Pero tu no has cambiado. Me ves por quien soy en realidad. Eres especial. Me siento muy comodo a tu lado. Desearia estar asi por siempre-**

_·_

_·_

_Puro y verdadero como solo lo eres tu, arreglábamos los preparativos como parte del consejo estudiantil debíamos arreglar todo, estaríamos separados en equipos, no sabíamos como organizarnos, y a penas mencionado lo de los grupos quería estar contigo, Yui elegiste por mitología. No pude evitar sorprenderme, trabajarias con los dioses japoneses. Sentía celos al menos eso creo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Fue lo ultimo que pude pensar, mientras caminábamos te cuestione cada una de esas cosas, la razón por la que tu nos haigas separado sin importarte lo que yo sentía u otra cosa por el estilo, prácticamente te obligue a que comiéramos juntos, te aleje de los de tu equipo, porque no los quería cerca de ti. Apareció Loki separándonos a ambos, actuabas como un gato o no estoy seguro. Me tentaste con mi comida favorita, todo aquello que me encantaba, no pude evitar invitarla, la tome de la mano y comencé a arrastrarla. Le di a probar de mi comida, quería hacerle sentir especial y por la reacción de Loki tal vez me sobre pase. ¿Una diosa? Yui es una humana, no podría decir que es simple porque ella es única, ella…_

_Es especial._

_Todo el tiempo hacia lo mismo, te preseguia, y ami me perseguía Loki, sus preguntas eran iguales a las mias, Loki no me dejaba a solas con Yui, no me lo permitias. Como si supieras algo que yo desconocía y es obvio no era cierto, no pueden herirme ninguno de los dos, porque ambos son mis amigos aun cuando quiero que Yui deje de serlo y se vuelva mi novia._

**-¡Espera Loki!-**_quería aclarar cuanto antes este hecho, estas razones que esperaba fueran lógicas y verdaderas _**-¿Qué crees que haces?-**_necesitaba mi respuesta, ahora y de inmediato._

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa, Baldr?, tu cara da miedo-**_el fingir no poder comprender la razón de mi enojo o mas que nada desesperación, me molestaba que no te tomaras nada en serio._

**-No te hagas el tonto. Trato de hablar en serio- **_y tu podrias serlo por una vez en tu vida, eres bromista y no cambiaria tu carácter por nada pero a veces es desesperante el que no llegues a portarte maduro una vez al menos._

**-¿En serio?- **_no vas a cambiar tu actitud, ¿cierto?_

**-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Yui?- **_. no me gusta que seas con ella, tal vez nadie me lastimaba pero el que la dañaran a mi me dolia, me molestaba, me enojaba, quería saber por que tanta insistencia en separarme de ella, si solo es una humana y tu no les crees el mismo valor._

**-¿De que hablas? No te entiendo…Ah por cierto- **_desviar el tema no funcionara esta vez, es algo importante y una treta tan simple como esa no servirá de nada._

**-Loki, mirame a los ojos.- **_no necesito que me mires, sabes que estas haciendo algo mal, estoy por completo seguro de ello._

**-¿Po-por que estas tan serio? Solo es una chica humana. ¿Qué importa…?-**

_¿Solo una chica humana?_

_Ella no es solo una humana…ella es especial_

_Aun no te das cuenta, ¿cierto?_

_O acaso ¿te has dado por enterado?_

**-¡Loki!- -No me decepciones mas.- **_su mirada podía ser a simple vista raciocina pero ella me decía otra cosa, desinteres en mis palabras, como si lo que te dijera no importara_

**-¡Ah, si! Ahora que lo pienso hay algo que tengo que hacer.-**_esquivarme no te servirá de nada, lo que quiero decirte es algo que para mi es especial _**-¡Espera Loki! ¡No he terminado…!- **_debes dejar de comportarte como un niño y al menos ser un poco mas como un Dios._

**-Te escuchare despues- **_deja de huir, y por una vez se un poco mas responsable, y piensa en tus anteriores acciones._

**-¡Loki!-**

_Queria aclararlo todo, cada uno de esos detalles quería ponerlos en su fin; no me importan las consecuencias de tus razones, quiero darme por enterado de lo que pretendes de lo que piensas por ella. Liberarme de aquellas inseguridades, aun cuando pueden crearse mas, los sentimientos humanos como lo son los celos, porque es la única palabra que encuentro para descubrir lo que siento…_

_Celos… porque ella es especial._

**-¡Loki! ¿Por qué huyes Loki?, ¿Por qué actuas asi Loki?-**

**-¿Por qué te importa tanto esa humana?- -¡¿Por qué?! **

**-Es especial-**

**-…-**

**-Cuando la conoci, lo supe de inmediato…¡Ella es especial para mi! Al pasar tiempo con ella, experimente su sinceridad, honestidad y bondad. Estar con ella alegra mi corazón, le da calidez. Es especial Loki… ella es especial. **_Esto puede sonarte cliché pero realmente no me importa si es asi, es lo que siento, lo que pienso y lo tengo arraigado, es una convicción de la cual nunca me podre librar o si quiera renunciar, nunca lo hare, por el amor que le tengo a ella, despues de todo…_

_Ella es mi persona especial_

**-¿Especial? ¡Tu eres especial para mi! Thor, tu y yo…Podemos hacerlo todo juntos ¡Prometimos estar juntos, sin importar que pasara!- **

**-Claro que lo recuerdo. Es una promesa importante.-**

**-¡Entonces…!-**

_Recordé esa promesa, claro que la tengo presente, es un lazo que me une a mis amigos, a los verdaderos pero no quiero flaquear, la quiero y tampoco quiero perderla. Me aleje de ti, sin decir nada simplemente de te deje ahí, solo y con la tristeza tal vez aun recorriéndote. Esa acción debió despertar a alguna fuerza que me trajera la desgracia, porque tu estabas sonriendo tan amablemente junto a Loki, mientras el me daba la espalda, tus ojos estaban cerrados sin embargo esa sonrisa y esa cercanía trasmitían calidez, una llena de familiaridad, como si todo el tiempo se hubiesen llevado bien, te tomaba de la muñeca y tu no parecías querer alejarte de ese contacto; a pesar de que el hacia cosas que eran tan obvias como el odio que les podían tener, entonces…_

_¿Por qué?_

_·_

_·_

_Ya en la noche, el conteo y la apertura para el festival iba a ser anunciada, pero yo no podía desistir, te tome de la muñeca, y parecías confundida, aun asi te lleve hasta unas columnas cerca del festival, te acorrales contra uno, y tus ojos castaños solo mostraban tu confusión._

**-Baldr. Eh, la ceremonia de…-**

**-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?-**_ahora o nunca, mi agarre contra tu hombro tal vez era algo mas fuerte de lo que debía ser, tu mueca con dejes de dolor me lo demostraron, sin embargo no quiero ni voy a desistir de el. _**-¿Es Loki? ¿Es por que quieres a Loki?-**

**-Baldr-san, ¿de que hablas?-**

**-Ya veo. Entiendo-**

¡Cinco!

**-En ese caso…-**

¡Cuatro!-

**-Me encargare de que solo me veas a mi-**

¡Tres!

_Me acerque a ti, con lentitud y rapidez a la vez, sentía la determinación de mis acciones correr por mi cuerpo, sabia lo que haría y no me arrepentiría de ello. Si esta era la única forma para poder estar con Yui, para que me perteneciera y solo fuera mia, esta era la única opción no habría vuelta atrás, una vez que te bese, solo podras verme a mi._

¡Dos!

**-Detente Baldr-**

¡Uno!

_Tu mentón acunado entre mis dedos y mano, tus mejillas siendo ligeramente aplastadas por mi tacto, en tu mirada se detectaba cierto miedo, emoción que borraría cuando te besara, por tu reflejo me daba cuenta de que mis ojos mostraban al menos un poco mis egoístas intenciones._

¡Cero!

_A escasos centímetros de tus labios, aquellos que no pude siquiera probar, Loki me alejo de ti, pensé una vez mas que algo mas sabias, de lo que me querías hacer pasar por algo mas._

**-Loki- **_estaba enojado, debido a tu interrupción._

**-Loki-san…- **_lo dijiste con miedo, casi como si el hubiera sido tu salvación._

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Baldr? ¡Mirame solo a mi, Baldr! Me…!Me perteneces!-**

Tome posición de defensa, no dejaría tan fácil que te enfrentaras y ganaras su corazón, porque en el momento en que descubri que eras especial me prometi que no dejaría que nadie te alejase de mi, que el corazón de ella me perteneciera a mi y a nadie mas.

_¿Estas dispuesto a pelear contra mi, por mi persona especial?_

_No conseguiras ganar esta batalla, te lo advierto a ti y a cada uno de ellos. Es ironico que nada me pueda dañar pero yo si pueda dañar, porque soy egoísta y si debo dañarte para poder conseguir el corazón de Yui, lo hare ¿Por qué, dices? ¿Qué acaso no he sido lo suficientemente obvio?, si es asi, lo dejare aun mas claro…_

_Es especial._

* * *

Aqui acaba el segundo capitulo, queria publicarlo desde ayer pero no me fue posible, el hacerlo, de todas formas ojala les guste este capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews. Una ultima cosa, se que por los personajes cualquiera creeria que solo seran ellos, pero la verdad es que van a cambiar la unica que se va a quedar todo el tiempo es obviamente Yui. esppero no se molesten por esto. Debido a que el primer cap avise que hablaria de cada capitulo del anime en retrospectiva a la de alguno de los dioses.

El proximo cap.- Un dios que ¿tiene una amante? cortesia de **lucia-nami 14**


	3. Capitulo 3- Un dios que logro entender

_Hola, estoy de vuelta, creo que desapareci por poco tiempo, lo que pasa es que buscaba a que hubiera mas lectoras por cierto, muchas gracias de nuevo a __**Nayomi,Caro-11, Deniz Akdemir, lucia-nami 14, HarukaSou y Sakura Tachi **__asi como a quienes lo han posteado en favorito. __**Deniz Akdemir, LittleStar555, Mi Nighmare Cruel, Nayomi**__**Lalalala Pierrixx, kimiko05**__**, PauliGeorgi**_

_Aqui uso el PoV de Tsukito._

* * *

_Desperté desde temprano solo para hacer mis tareas asignadas, hacia frio y el viento comenzaba a soplar pero a pesar de sentirlo en mi piel a simple vista nadie podría darse cuenta, empece a revisar a las "personas". Tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta de tu llegada si no fue hasta escuchar tu voz, algo confundida pero alegre, típica e inconfundible parte de ti._

**-¡Tsukito-san!-**

**-Buenos días, Yui Kusanagi.-**

_Me preguntabas mis razones, yo solo estoy aquí para reforzar las conductas, eso fue lo que te explique, hare mi tarea al pie de la letra aunque suene algo confundido u extraño._

_-_**Hades Aidoneus-**_trataba de escapar como si lo fuera a lograr._

**-¿Qu-que?-**

**-Muestrame tus pertenencias-**

**-¡No! Si te me acercas, la desgracia…-**

_Esas palabras no servirían de nada, me acerque lo suficiente, era extraño ver al Dios de la muerte tratando de escabullirse. Es algo raro y puedo ser bastante estricto, y Loki Laevatein no se salvaría de ellos, llevaba todos los bolsillos llenos, era algo desesperante los objetos mas extraño que sacaba. Te llame a ti con mi tono siempre imperturbable._

**-Yui Kusanagi, sigues tu-**

**-¿Qué? S-si- **

**-Cabello: bien. Pertenencias: bien. Ropa…-**_aunque no lo mostrara estaba ciertamente avergonzado por lo que tendría que hacer, me hinque un poco en torno a tu falda, la tome entre mis dedos y la levante un poco, te sonrojaste y tanto Apolo como Baldr actuaron sorprendidos._

**-¡Oye, Tsuki-Tsuki!- **

**-No deberías levantar la falda de las chicas.- **

**-Pero la guía dice que debo medir la distancia entre el pliegue de la falda y las rodillas-**_¿creen que aquello fue sencillo para mi?, fue duro tener que hacer esto sin tener que sonrojarme o actuar titubeante._

**-No me importa que midas la distancia, pero no se si debes tocar la falda de alguien tan de repente.-**_estabas sonrojada, y el sudor perlaba un poco tu rostro, cayendo supongo por el torrente de emociones que te hice pasar._

**-Ya veo, Muy bien. Tendre cuidado en el…-**_de pronto me sentí mareado, la visión cada vez era mas difícil de enfocar, veía borroso lo que estaba frente a mi, lo ultimo que vi fue a ti, junto a tu melodiosa voz, tal vez Apolo me haiga sostenido, pero tu fuiste lo ultimo que mi deteriorado campo de visión me permitió…_

_.·······························._

_.·······························._

_.·······························._

**-¿Llevabas ahí desde las 5 de la mañana?-**_estabas preocupada por mi, al menos eso parecía por tu tono de voz, eso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien._

_Todos estaban preocupados, "los cuerpos humanos son molestos" fue lo que dijo mi hermano, a mi no me lo parece son mas sensibles al tacto que tu me proporcionas, me detuviste y pronunciaste algo tan dulce asi como preocupada._

**-No, debes descansar-**

_Mi sentido del deber es grande, o mas que nada solo es eso un deber; algo que estoy obligado a hacer, no importara mi opinion porque finalmente es solo una tarea a realizar, desde las palabras de nuestro sensei no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, tu estas a mi lado y solo eso puede hacerme sentir mejor, mas tranquilo si se puede decir. No podre graduarme, era lo que pensaba, no quería que por mi causa todos acabaran reprobando, tenia una obligación con mis compañeros y esa era la de graduarme._

**-¿Es que hay algo que me falta?-**

**-Debe de ser el amor-**_Loki se levanto de forma segura, casi altanera como su personalidad misma._

**-Oye, Loki-**

**-¿Cómo puedo entender el amor?-**

**-El amor es una emoción romantica de apego. Espera-**_rebuscaste entre tus bolsillos, buscando algo en especifico, sacaste mas objetos de los que dejaste, eso me hace sentir nuevamente incapaz de las cosas -Veamos-_

**-¿Aun tenias mas cosas?-**

**_-Aquí están…¡Anillos de amantes!-_**_unos hermosos anillos morados, con detalles plateados formados en una especia de corazón deformado, los tenias entre tus manos. Se acerco a mi para dejarme el anillo puesto _**–****Toma-**_despues fue hasta Yui y tomo su mano -Ponte esto-_

**-Este…-**_estabas tan confundida como yo._

_De pronto los anillos despidieron un brillante color y se unieron formando el respectivo corazón entre nuestras manos, por primera vez sentí tu calidez humana, era tan pacifica asi como tranquilizadora._

**-¿Qu-que es esto? ¿Que esta pasando? No es posible. No puedo separarme.-**

**-Loki Laevatein, quítanos esto de inmediato-**

**-No puedo-**

_Tanto Apolo como Takeru intentaron acercarse y separar estos anillos pero los resultados no fueron ni en lo mas minimo eficientes, ambos quedaron electrizados._

**-¿Apolo-san, Takeru-san?- tu siempre preocupándote por los demas**

**-Esperen a que termine de hablar. Esos son los anillos de amantes. Su magia puede hacer que dos personas sean inseparables y se enamoren al instante-**

**-¿inseparables? No puede…- **

_Despues de que tocaste los anillos te medio desmayaste, y causo una cadena sin fin; lo único que entendí de esto es que quien trate de separarnos se vera perjudicado, suena bien._

**-Loki, quítaselos-**

**-Aunque me lo pidas tu, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera yo puedo quitarlos cuando se los han puesto. No hasta que se entiendan tacitamente-**

_Despues de esto empiezo a comprender que por mas que intentemos no podremos separarnos, me doy cuenta, no creo que sea una molestia pero tal vez esto tarde mas de lo acordado, a pesar de escribir todo lo que escucho no lo entiendo realmente, y es confuso no poder entender estas cosas, porque conozco el significado de las palabras pero nunca les he buscado un verdadero significado. Con el sensei, causamos un escándalo; eso creo al menos debido a que nos mandaron a hablar. Es algo, agresivo el sensei contigo, ¿no lo habia notado?_

**-Mi tarea es ser tu amante-**

_Eso fue lo que dije, empezaría por trabajar en la preparación para ver la Luna, nunca antes habia tenido que verla por una actividad escolar; solo era mi obligación, todo lo que realizo para la preparación de ser tu amante sale de este libro porque no entiendo los sentimientos humanos; no del todo, se lo que significan pero dudo haberlos sentido. _

_Todos están progresando y de alguna manera mi inexperiencia los retrasa en la idea de graduarnos, nunca antes he contruidos bancas, nunca antes habia cocina, por eso el que estes a mi lado realmente es…relajante, al menos eso creo, despues de todo es mi trabajo._

_Me concentro cuando tengo una meta, algo a lo cual mi vida consigue una razón de existencia porque sin ellas mi propósito aquí seria nulo, no se como lidiar con estas cosas, tampoco como lidiar cuando al momento de darme a probar un dango sentí un retorcijón en mi estomago, me negué pero parecías obstinada, finalmente acepte._

_Antes tu habías dicho que estaba delicioso, y para serte franco yo no sentí algo especial, escuche una leve risa, de reojo vi a todos los dioses que nos acompañan en los estudios, nos estaban vigilando, es extraño que hagan esto, pero me lleve a Yui Kusanagi a otro lado, despues de todo quiero ser su amante y si me vigilan no podre lograrlo, al momento de ir a buscar las cortaderias no se pueden obviar aquellos roces entre nuestras manos unidas, la sensación de tranquilidad o al menos eso creo; cuando regresábamos estabas a punto de tropezar y lo único que hice fue sostener tu mano, tal vez la apretaba mas de lo normal, podía verte de reojo sin perder por completo la vista en el camino, fue en eso que me pregunte._

_¿Cómo siempre puedes sonreir?_

**-Eh, ¿esto también estaba en tu libro?- **_mentalmente antes de contestar pensé en algo relacionado y por su voz parecía algo como cuando esperas algo pero a la vez temiendo la respuesta, no estoy seguro de cómo clasificarlo. Analizaba esto y no pude evitar prestar toda mi atención hacia a ti. _**-No, nada-**_te retractaste y tu sonrisa podría ser clasificada nerviosa. _

**–****Por cierto, ¿ibas a ver la luna seguido antes de venir aquí?-**_preguntaste con curiosidad notoria._

_-_**Era mi deber contemplar la luna como el dios Tsukuyomi. Pero es la primera vez que debo hacerlo como parte de una tarea escolar-**_puede sonar algo normal, tono normal, pero no es como que odiase mi tarea finalmente eso le daba razón a mi existencia, sin embargo se sentía inútil eso, no es como que la luna se fuese a mover de lugar. _**–****Ademas de contemplar la luna, no habia hecho nada similar a una tarea escolar antes de venir aquí-**

**-¿nada?-**_suenas extrañamente confundida_

**-No, nada-**

**-Ya veo. Supongo que entonces es tu primera vez. Tenemos que asegurarnos que lo disfrutes-**_te oias convencida, como deseando que tus palabras fueran verdaderas._

**-¿Disfrutarlo?-**_que significa aquella palabra tan extraña._

**-¿Qué?¿No te emociona? ¿A pesar de que trabajaste tanto para prepararlo?-**

**-No, no me interesa lo divertido que pueda ser. Solo es mi tarea.-**

**-¿Tu tarea?-**

**-Cumplir con mi tarea le da valor a mi existencia. En contraste, mi existencia es absurda si no cumplo con mi deber-**

_Mi mente me decía que aquello era lo que siempre he pensado, y ¿Por qué no? Algo que todos los dioses a mi alrededor me hacían creer, y con el tiempo se volvió algo mas que una frase, se volvió algo realidad._

_Mi existencia no tiene sentido, sino cumplo con mi tarea…_

_Ese es el único propósito en mi vida…_

_Siempre ha sido asi, y siempre continuara asi…_

**-¡No es cierto! Tu tarea no tiene nada que ver con eso. Eres quien eres. No hay ningún valor o razón para existir. Solo tienes que comer cosas buenas todos los días y reir cuando te diviertes. Por eso…-**

_Esas palabras en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo llegue a demostrar fueron aquellas que siempre he deseado escuchar, porque me hacen sentir que realmente soy único y soy quien soy por eso no por realizar a la perfeccion los mandatos encomendados. Pero a la vez me eran completamente lejanos a mi entendimiento, no veía una verdadera razon o índice de que esas palabras fueran verdaderas, y no me refiero a la intención, porque proviniendo de ti se que no serian asi, pero, yo soy el que no es capaz de entender…_

**-No lo entiendo, ¿la comida sabe bien?, ¿te ries cuando te diviertes?. No lo entiendo. Soy el dios Tsukuyomi. Desde que naci, he pasado todo el tiempo viendo la Luna. No se nada mas y no tengo intención de aprender. No estoy interesado-**

_Tal vez suene como si un balde de agua fría fuese hechado en tus anteriores palabras, como queriendo dejar que el agua se los llevase. Puede y no ser cierto, al menos la mitad de ello lo es, porque muy dentro de mi, espero a la persona o dios que me haga aprender cosas que en este momento no logro comprender. Y que no se rinda aun cuando yo muestres desinteres._

**-¿Seguro que no te interesa? ¿Seguro que no crees que es un poco divertido? Pero yo me divertí todo el tiempo que estuvimos preparándonos para ver la Luna. Fue muy divertido-**

_Aquellas palabras, tu melodiosa y obstinada voz, la comprensión en tus ojos hacia mi, me hicieron sentir una especia de calor, no en mi rostro, sino en mi corazón, aquello fue especial, y relativamente al sentir el apretón en nuestras manos no pude evitar sorprenderme, con alegría debo decir. El camino fue mas calmado, caminábamos y en ningún momento aflojaste el agarre en nuestras manos, pasamos por mi habitación, tome la ropa y luego fuimos a la tuya para que nos vistiéramos. Esto seria incomodo para ella, eso creo, me quite la ropa como pude y luego me vesti con rapidez, tu en cambio temblabas un poco por retirarte las prendas, estábamos a espaldas pero el silencio de la habitacion hacia que cada sonido fuese lo suficientemente audible. Por fin terminamos y estabas tan roja como un tomate. Salimos a donde seria la celebración, todos ya estaban vestidos y cambiados, y las cosas ya estaban acomodadas._

_Al llegar todos te alagaban por tu kimono, debo admitir te veias realmente hermosa, y yo no pude evitar darme cuenta. Razone todas tus palabras anteriores y me di cuenta de que estas cosas realmente eran divertidas, y el estar con todos eran tranquilizante._

**-Kusanagi Yui. Antes me preguntaste si de verdad no disfrutaba nada. Cuando me lo preguntaste no entendía lo que decias y sigo sin entenderlo en realidad. Pero siento que la Luna es mas hermosa que nunca.-**

**-Yo también lo creo-**

_Tu sonrisa, junto a mi media sonrisa, era realmente hermosa, y la luna solo aumentaba tu hermosura, tal vez Loki nos engaño pero por dentro no discutía los resultados, porque finalmente logre entenderte y tu a mi, eso era lo único importante._

_-No hay ningún valor o razón para existir-_

_Eso fue lo que dijiste pero ahora comprendo que no estas del todo en lo cierto, pude entenderlo finalmente, sin ayuda de apuntes o algo por el estilo, sino a modo de lo que es fuerte en ti y no dudas en demostrar en cualquier situación. Todo llego a mi mente como un flash lleno de sentimentalismo._

_Inseguridad_

_Felicidad_

_Amor…_

_Y todo eso lo has hecho tu, porque finalmente…_

_Tu te has convertido en mi razon para vivir…_

_Por quien realmente soy…_

_Mi tarea fue ser tu amante, pero por primera vez, no lo tomo como una obligacion sino como un deseo._

·

_Antes de irme, Baldr susurro algo que me pareció algo extraño, pero sus exactas palabras fueron…_

**-No creas que me la arrebataras tan fácil-**

_Sin embargo yo tampoco se lo dejaría fácil._

·-·

·-·

·-·

Lejos del barbullo de todos estos jóvenes dioses y la humana, eln el trono se veía un niño de cabellos rubios, sonriendo con arrogancia, jugando con su vaculo como si de un juguete se tratase.

**-Hice lo que me pediste Zeus, ahora cumple tu parte-**

**-Si, esta bien Loki, Baldr vivirá…un poco mas-** dijo el dios con voz de pequeño que no rompe ni un plato.

**-No me involucres en nada que tenga que ver con Yui.-** Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitacion con grandes zancadas, sin esperar respuesta u algo normal a su enojo porque el no entendía la razon de este. Tal vez esto era mas evidente para el dios de lo que Loki sentía…respecto a la humana.

* * *

Tenia que escribir aquello era tan tentador hacerlo, que les pareceria a todas las lectoras si hiciese un capitulo con lemmon en este fic, o prefieren que lo haga en un fic aparte, claro referente a este capitulo aunque no dudaria en hacerlo con cada uno.

Espero les haiga gustado mucho y por favor no olviden sus comentarios.

Proximo capitulo.-

Un dios que no quiere herir.

Hasta luego!


End file.
